How I Went From Being Human to Shinigami
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: Pretty self explanitory. Amere is new to Karakura and finds that many of her new friends are the strangest people in the world. RenjixOC


How I Went From Being Human to Shinigami

Chapter 1

Sakura Hanamoto

**REWRITTEN! Okay this is my first Bleach fic, so please forgive me if you think its crap! I'll take flames if it'll make it better! Spoilers for chapters 179 and up. I don't own Bleach or any characters except for Amere.**

I stared out the window in boredom. I wondered for the hundredth time why I'd moved to such a backwater place. Karakura had to be the most boring place. But what was I complaining about? It wasn't like I was cool or special that I had to live in the big city. I was a complete nobody. The only people who knew my name were my parents, but they were dead, so it made no difference. I didn't stand out in any way, black hair, black eyes, and standing at average height, no one could pick me out of a crowd.

The cab I sat in turned a corner and came to a screeching halt. The hood scrunched up like an accordion and the driver's head slammed against the steering wheel knocking him unconscious. I looked out the cracker windshield and saw a great black and white creature staring right at me. I panicked and got out of the car as fast as I could. That was a terrible mistake.

When my feet touched the pavement the monster swung at me with a great lumbering arm. Before I had a chance to get out of the way I was hit in the chest and thrown down the street a good twenty feet. After I hit the ground I slid across it another ten before coming to a stop at someone's feet. I tried to sit up and eventually stand but all of my limbs felt like lead and my chest was in an incredible amount of pain. I groaned and tried to focus in on the person above me, but the sun fell into my eyes blinding me. I could tell it was a girl though. I then remembered the beast when the girl spoke.

"Ichigo, get out of the way!" She commanded in such a firm voice, she sounded like a drill sergeant. I tilted my head and saw a tall boy with bright orange hair dressed in a black hakama, and wielding a gigantic sword. He was battling the monster! He took one more swipe at it then leapt backwards landing beside the girl.

"What's going on?" I tried to say but my head was throbbing to an insane degree. My voice came out as a squeak no louder than a mouse's.

"Shakkahou!" A blinding red light tore across my vision blinding me, and the next thing I knew I was laying in a bed and someone was watching me. It was the orange-haired kid from earlier. He was dressed in normal clothes now and he had a strange expression on his face. I turned my head and saw the girl that had been standing over me in the street. I sat up wondering what had happened.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked. "What happened to that monster thing?" I looked at Carrot-top hoping for an answer. He stared at me stupidly, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He looked at the black-haired girl for a response. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out something that looked like a lighter.

"Damn Urahara," She muttered. She looked up at Carrot-top and frowned. "The kioku-chikan didn't work on her." She told him.

"What do you mean? Its worked on everyone you've used it on before hasn't it?" Carrot-top asked.

"I don't get it either." She said. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get a direct response. I suddenly remembered my things that had been in the cab.

"If you two are just going to ignore me, I'll be going now." I said standing up. Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with a five o'clock shadow stepped inside. He was dressed in old-school clothing, a hat, and a cane.

"I would advise you to remain here for the time being Kamahi-san." He told me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer but took a step towards me.

"Urahara-san, how do you know her?" Carrot-top asked the man. The man just laughed and lifted his cane and pointed it at my forehead. What the hell was this guy thinking? There was a creepy looking skull painted on the bottom of the cane. Without warning, he jabbed me in the forehead with it.

A strange feeling took over my body. It felt very much like I was being shredded in half. I didn't realize just how accurate that description was.

XxXxXxXxX

What the hell did you do to me old man?" I screamed as I looked myself over. Here I was dressed in a black hakama similar to the one Carrot-top had been wearing before, but the jacket was open and a white camisole was underneath covering up my chest. I stared at my limp form on the floor. The old dude just laughed again.

"Excuse my manners, my name is Urahara Kisuke. I run the shop you are in right now." Urahara said giving me an exaggerated bow. "It has been too long Kamahi-san." He said.

"You didn't answer my question." I said, my temper beginning to rise. "Why am I standing here, and yet my body is over there?" I demanded an answer.

"I had forgotten, you erased your memories when you went into exile." Urahara said to me. I couldn't' take it, so many strange things happening to me, it was overwhelming. Finally I tore out of the shop, just to hear Urahara speak again. "Oh dear, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, please retrieve Kamahi-san-." I didn't hear the end of his statement.

XxXxXxXxX

I found that my abilities were enhanced like this. Memories of a life I don't recall clearly flashed though my mind. Leaping from one building to another was as natural as breathing. It felt fantastic.

I was nearing the edge of town when I heard a solemn wait. Curious, I changed direction and followed the sound. Very bad idea. Almost immediately, I was nearly hit by long claws, my jacket tore a bit when I dodged out of the way.

"What is this shit?" I asked aloud. The monster went at mew again. This time I reached for some sort of weapon to use. I reached behind my back and my hand gripped something long and sturdy. I brought it forward and heard a scraping sound of metal against wood. I found that I was gripping a sword in my hands. Through muscle memory , though I know I'd never held a sword in my life, I deflected the monster's claws and sliced off its fingers. It went at me again with its other arm but I jumped straight up into the air and brought my sword down on its head, killing it. I was breathing heavily and it felt like my throat was closing up. Dammit! Why now? Was I really this weak? Sometimes I wished I wasn't human. But for a moment a single though crossed my mind: What if I wasn't human?

I fell to my knees and tried to stand but could not. My vision became blurred. The last thing I remember seeing before I collapsed was blood red hair.

**Okay, like I said, my first Bleach fic, so don't hurt me too much.**


End file.
